bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Emperador Azufre Alpha
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10596 |no = 852 |element = Fuego |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Un antiguo discípulo de Zevalhua que fue sellado en Ishgria. Aunque le habían ofrecido una barrera para descansar y sanar sus heridas, todo era una trampa para sellar a Alpha. Sin embargo, su captor le dijo que los discípulos pertenecientes a los Seis Pilares se enfrentarían unos a otros y que el ganador conseguiría más poder. Así pues, Alpha entró en la competición muy animado y liberó todo su poder en la lucha. Si bien parece que no llegó a saberlo nunca, todo fue un complot para que los discípulos se destruyeran unos a otros. |summon = I don't care if it is a trap. The only thing that matters, is whether it makes me stronger or not. |fusion = It's not enough! I need even more power to attain the strength I seek! |evolution = My goal is another fight with Lady Zevalhua. I will grow stronger again in order to face her! |hp_base = 5416 |atk_base = 2128 |def_base = 1655 |rec_base = 1499 |hp_lord = 7012 |atk_lord = 2604 |def_lord = 1981 |rec_lord = 1816 |hp_anima = 7904 |rec_anima = 1578 |atk_breaker = 2842 |def_breaker = 1743 |atk_guardian = 2366 |def_guardian = 2219 |rec_guardian = 1697 |def_oracle = 1862 |hp_oracle = 6655 |rec_oracle = 2173 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Fuerza de Ártemis |lsdescription = Aumenta el ATQ de todas las unidades un 80%. Leve absorción de PS al atacar. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Impacto infernal Caldus |bbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques brutales de fuego a un enemigo. Restaura considerable y gradualmente los PS de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 560 |sbb = Géiser de lava |sbbdescription = Combo de 18 ataques brutales de fuego a todos los enemigos. Aumenta ATQ propio según los PS máximos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Víctima de Helios |ubbdescription = Ataque brutal de fuego a todos los enemigos. Aumenta ATQ propio según los PS máximos durante 3 turnos |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 1 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 24 |cbmbb = 30 |cbmsbb = 18 |cbmubb = 1 |es = Poder del soldado audaz |esitem = |esdescription = Gran mejora de su ATQ cuando la barra de PS esté llena |evofrom = 10595 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |rare = 2 |honor = |howtoget = |notes = Aunque su habilidad líder Fuerza de Artemis indica que sube la DEF también, sólo sube el ATQ. |addcat = Discípulos de los Dioses |addcatname = Alpha 3 }}